The Awakening
by CSIBeauty
Summary: A new evil emerges in Middle Earth. Something that has remained in the shadows for many years awakens to ravage the once extravagant lands. Heroes of the past must come forward to save their beloved lands and people before they lose it to a new evil.MOVIE


**The Awakening Chapter 1**

The rain fell, sounding like millions of horses galloping on the white stone. Thunder clapped in the sky as lighting illuminated the vast woodland landscape. The trees were not as they were long ago. They were somehow darker and the leaves stopped growing. Ruins lay were the once great elven city of the woodland realm had been. Cracked stairs and destroyed buildings were all that was left. The city lay as though it had been forgotten for years. However, it had not been years, but mere hours since the once great city stood tall. Everyone was gone. They had either been slain or fled for safety. One elf remained lying beneath the rubble, still alive.

Legolas lay unconscious beneath the rubble of his home. He began to stir as the storm took a toll on the woodland area. Lighting shot through the sky hitting a nearby tree and sending it falling to the ground in the forest. The sound woke startled Legolas awake. He began to sit up brushing dust off and moving stones. Pain shot through his arm he held it looking around the area. He racked his brain for the memory of what happened, but it didn't come. Moving the stones that pinned him to the ground, he began to stand up. Nothing appeared to be broken, a miracle considering the amount of damage that was around him. He grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows before heading outside the rubble of his home.

Shock overtook him when he saw the carnage that lied outside. There were bodies strewn about as if thrown aside like rag dolls. The buildings were barely recognizable and trees around the area looked as if they had been on fire. Legolas walked over to one of the fallen elves and bent down. It was clear that there had not been a struggle which meant the enemy took them by surprise.

"Who has the kind of power to do this?" Legolas asked himself out loud.

The rain had finally stopped washing away the last bit of blood from the massacre. The sun revealed itself from behind the clouds and yet the place was dark. Legolas stood up scanning the area for movement. When he found none, he decided to leave the ruined area and head off to see if any other survivors had already left the city.

He looked back once more at the destroyed city, sadness in his eyes. Turning he began to walk through the deserted forest. He tried to remember anything he could about what happened before he woke up, but it was all blank. Legolas listened to the woods intently for any other signs of life. It seemed that everything in the forest was dead. He was truly alone. He took in the surroundings noticing even the slightest changes in scenery. From broken twigs, to disturbed grass, he could find nothing that would help him figure out who destroyed the city.

The forest was abnormally quiet, neither animals or trees were moving. This distressed Legolas greatly. Someone or something had to have great power to pull off what they had done to the city. It is not easy to catch a city of elves off guard pulled it off in a way that nobody would believe. Legolas knew a great danger lay ahead, but he didn't know if anybody else was aware of this. If this enemy could take down their city so easily it would not be hard to do to the others. The impending danger grew more disturbing as he thought about it and he had to warn the others.

Legolas stopped when he heard the sound of a horse coming near. He pulled out and arrow and began to aim at whoever was coming. Legolas put the arrow down when he realized it was a lone horse. It was a jet black mare, clearly she had lost her master. Legolas put a hand out and she walked up to sniff it.

"Who might you belong to?" Legolas asked the horse. She shook her head and Legolas smiled. It would be faster to get to the nearest village on a horse. The horse had clearly been frightened as she hesitated to let Legolas onto her. He began to sing attempting to calm the horse down. After a few moments she seemed to trust Legolas and let him on.

A big threat was coming out from beneath the shadows and Legolas had to warn the other cities of the impending danger. The first person he could think of was Aragorn. Gondor was a way away, but with a wife and new son, Aragorn needed to know the danger that he might face ahead. The danger that was surely coming to Gondor.

_Authors Note: I just wanted to thank _WendWriter _for the corrections and suggestions givin. Very seldom do I find someone on here that points them out and it is greatly appreciated. _XD

_Authors Note 2: Ok, I apparently need to point this out even though it is sorted as the movie. This story is based only on the movie, not the book. ONLY on the movie. I don't need to hear about any inconsistancies that this story has based on the book. I got a review doing so and it is annoying when someone doesn't pay attention to that fact. I will write it in the summery to so it will hopefully be clear. Thanks!_

_Aurthors Note 3: Yes another needed note. I am not going to be putting in really specific information such as Legolas's father, because it is not important to my story line. And as for the T rating, it is a simple percausion that will be related to later battles and war. I have never had to explain this fully, because usually people who actually can think, read my stories. For the individual who has once again felt the need to give me ridiculus info that means nothing to my story, don't bother reviewing again. I am deleting your useless comments. PS. I also guess you didn't read my profile stating that I am a 20 year old Nursing student. I do this for fun, and you are the kind of person who would be defined as a troll. Trolls don't waste your time because no one is listening. rolls eyes_


End file.
